


eric's birthday

by nsfwdeobi



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Eric, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Top Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwdeobi/pseuds/nsfwdeobi
Summary: i suck at summaries uh eric gets fucked by his members on his birthday
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Son Youngjae | Eric, Ji Changmin | Q/Son Youngjae | Eric, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 50





	eric's birthday

eric has always been the baby of the group, no matter what, even with sunwoo only being a couple of months older, the others only ever treated him like the baby, and today was special, It’s the baby’s birth day after all, so some of his hyungs and sunwoo showered him in presents before giving him what he really wanted.

First it was his juyeon hyung, he was his baby after all, and he needed to treat him extremely good for his special day, so he spent his sweet time undressing the younger littering his skin with kisses and love bites, eric whining and asking his hyung to stop playing with him already. 

juyron smirking in his place between the younger’s legs continuing to plant hickies all over the younger’s thighs but not touching his leaking erection making eric even more desperate for some kind of friction.

"Hyung please, please" eric said his eyes watering in desperation, and while the picture of the younger begging for him was more than alluring, juyeon complied to the baby, going for the lube and citing his fingers with it before starting to prep the younger, also going for his cock and swallowing whole

eric practically screamed, the loud noise surely alerting anyone in the building what they were doing.  
juyeon didn’t waste time in adding more fingers inside the younger, eric was a mess in less than five minutes

moaning wantonly and tugging at the dark strands of hair begging for more.  
The older was focusing on giving him as much pleasure as possible, using his tongue to lick the underside of the younger’s cock while continuously attacking His prostate,

he had him coming in minutes, crying with pleasure, And oversensitivity when he didn’t pull away after the younger was finished coming, swallowing all of it. 

When he pulled back though he smirked down at the younger, eric was spread es out in the bed, his skin flushed and sweaty, his hair all over the place, dark curls falling around the pillow like a halo, 

his lips were red and raw from biting down on them, and juyeon was sure he could see some tear tracks on his cheeks, he looked like an angel right then and there. 

But it wasn’t over yet, juyeon leaned down to kiss the younger, devouring his lips and enjoying all the little sounds that escaped each time that juyeon ran his fingers over his sensitive skin, when he was satisfied he pulled back, going for a condom before aligning himself to the youngers entrance. 

“ready baby?” he asked and eric nodded with half lidded eyes, “hyung please” so juyeon pushed himself inside the younger groaning at how tight he was, eric moaned, his hands going to his hyung's back trying to hold on to something.

When he was fully inside, juyeon let out another moan, his hands going to the youngers waist before starting to move, his hips going fast and hard against the younger, drawing high pitched moans out of eric mouth.

It was in the midst of it when the door opened, chanhee entering the room with a smirk on his lips and eyes full of lust, eric squeaked trying to muffle his noises, but juyeon didn’t stop, he looked back at chanhee and smiled 

“care to join us?” he asked, chanhee looked back apparently changmin and sunwoo were there too, looking at the scene in front of them with dark eyes. 

“sure” he said, the other two moved inside the room as well, clothes soon being thrown to the floor and before eric knew what was happening  
he had his other hyungs around him touching him, kissing him, playing with his cock. 

“are you close hyung? I want to fuck him too” changmin said stroking his own cock while watching how chanhee was kissing eric,”wait for your turn you brat” juyeon answered. 

sunwoo went for the youngers chest and biting down on one of the rosy buds, eliciting a cry out of the younger, his cock shooting cum all over his tummy and even reaching sunwoo's cheek.  
juyeon speeded up his thrusts, pushing the younger up on the bed with how hard he was going

eric was trembling at this point, tears going down his cheeks and whimpers leaving his mouth every second, he felt warmth inside him when juyeon finished but the condom caught everything, juyeon stilled inside him, going down his high before moving away.

changmin was quick to replace him, foregoing the condom in his excitement and thrusting inside the younger too quickly hitting his prostate dead on and making him shriek, 

chanhee cooed down at eric who was shaking his head, he felt too sensitive now, “oh look at our baby, taking his hyung's dick so well” he pushed two fingers inside the youngers mouth watching how eric suckled on then messily, drool sliding down his jaw. 

“do you want hyung's cock inside your mouth too baby?” he asked, and eric nodded, even if he seemed barely conscious, chanhee slipped his fingers out of his mouth, going to straddle the youngers chest at the same time that sunwoo lifted himself off the youngers chest.

chanhee smirked down at him, tracing his cheeks with his spit covered fingers and cooing at the whimpers leaving eric's mouth “open up angel” he said  
eric obeyed greedily, the older satisfied with the image grabbed his cock and pushed inside slowly, groaning softly at how good the youngers mouth felt on him. 

eric choked a little when chanhees cock reached his throat, but only proceeded to loosen his jaw to allow the older keep going deeper inside him, chanhee grabbed him by his hair, moaning at feeling of the youngers throat constricting around him. 

After a couple of seconds of gently going in and out of the youngers mouth chanhee had enough, pulling hard on the dark locks before fucking into eric's mouth with abandon, enjoying how he could feel all the moans and whimpers the younger was making around his shaft. 

Meanwhile sunwoo had started to pump eric's dick, waiting until the younger was completely hard again to get on him sinking down on his huge dick, changmin was was still fucking eric with fervor, his hands holding onto the youngers thighs with bruising force

suneoo who was now fucking himself on the youngers dick leaned closer to the other kissing him full on mouth. 

With all of that happening at the same time neither lasted very long 

changmin was the first one to cum, his semen going inside the younger and painting his walls with his seed, he helped sunwoo to reach his own high, pumping his dick while the younger kept riding eric, who was shaking with over sensitivity and coming the minute he felt chanhee cum down his throat.  
When all of them finished, the only thing that could be heard were their heavy breaths.

They all moved away from the maknae cleaning him up and peppering him with kisses.  
"did you like your birthday angel? " asked juyeon while brushing the sweaty hair out of the youngers face.  
eric who had still some traces of cum in his lips smiled, tired but complacent, he nodded.  
"yes hyung"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! sorry if there are any typos i wrote this pretty fast
> 
> comments are appreciated


End file.
